


Death Takes His Toll

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death finally gets his man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Takes His Toll

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Death Takes His Toll  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Death, Dean Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Death finally gets his man.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word death on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Death glanced down at the man lying on the ground at his feet, gasping for breath. It had been a long time coming. As a matter of fact the man had cheated him for so long Death had almost begun to believe that he would live forever. 

But everything comes to end. He bent down and gently touched him on the shoulder. In the blink of an eye the man he’d long waited for stood beside him.

“It’s time, Dean.”

Dean grimaced. “But can’t I...?”

Death shook his head. “No matter how hard you try you can’t cheat me forever.”


End file.
